


Apologies

by zoegrover



Category: Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: Apologies, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:00:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24590440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoegrover/pseuds/zoegrover
Summary: On the night of the Spring Fling, Janis has a run-in with Regina (my take on Regina's apology to Janis).*this is my first work in the Mean Girls Fandom, so any constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated*
Relationships: Regina George & Janis Sarkisian
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Apologies

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing and am making no money off this work.
> 
> Errors may exist, so please point them out!

The pounding music coming from the gymnasium faded as the metal doors slammed shut. Janis Sarkisian took a deep breath and blinked slowly as her eyes adjusted from the bright, colorful lights of the Spring Fling to the darkness of the night sky. She peeled off her painted suit jacket and sank down onto the concrete steps overlooking the parking lot.

Janis felt like her head was spinning. She was dancing with Damian when Cady rushed up to her, begging to speak with her, but before anything could really be said, the Spring Fling Queen was announced. Next thing she knew, Janis had a piece of the plastic crown in her hand and was in the middle of the dance floor, surrounded by Damian, Cady, Karen, and Gretchen.

Suddenly, everything had become, too loud, too bright, and after exchanging a look with Damian, Janis broke away from their little group and towards the double doors, desperate to catch her breath.

Now, seated on the cool concrete, Janis tilted her head back and closed her eyes, basking in the silence. The doors slowly opened behind her, but Janis didn’t even register the sound.

“Janis,” a soft voice said hesitantly behind her.

The sound of her name jerked Janis back to reality. She whipped her head around towards the source of the voice, and her mouth went dry. A few feet behind her, Regina George stood awkwardly behind her, gazing down at her as much as she could with the spinal halo.

“Regina,” Janis responded, jumping up to stand, “what are you doing out here?”

“My mom’s coming to pick me up. I didn’t know you were out here. Don’t worry, she’ll be here soon.”

The two girls stood there in silence, both unsure of what to say. Watching Regina get hit by the bus had quenched Janis’ burning hatred of Regina. She didn’t like the girl by any means, but the all-consuming anger burnt itself out, leaving a scorch mark of pain and regret behind. Despite Damian’s constant assurances, Janis blamed herself for Regina’s accident.

Regina broke their gaze, turning ever so slightly to look towards the parking lot for oncoming headlights. The new angle allowed for light to illuminate her face in such a way that Janis could see drying tear tracks across her cheeks. Janis’ heart clenched: Regina had been her tormenter for so long, she had almost forgotten that she was still the same girl she grew up with.

“Are you,” Janis said hesitantly, “crying?”

“My pain meds wore off,” Regina snapped, moving her hand as quickly as possible to wipe at her face. “My back hurts like a bitch.”

Janis flinched at her tone and left the matter alone, tilting her head up to look at the stars.

“I’m sorry,” Regina all but whispered, so softly that Janis barely heard it.

“Huh,” she sputtered, quickly turning to look at the former Queen Bee.

“I’m sorry,” Regina said more confidently as she turned to look at Janis. “I know it doesn’t fix anything, but I really am. I’m sorry for what I said back in middle school. I…I knew what I was doing, and I knew it was wrong. I just did it, and I’m not even sure why. I’m sorry that I made everyone at school turn against you and that I didn’t make them stop when I stopped attacking you directly.”

Regina paused, taking a deep breath, and looked at the other girl’s face for any sign of a reaction. “Most of all, I’m sorry that it took getting hit by a fucking bus and dying for fifteen seconds to actually apologize to you.”

Janis just stood there for what felt like an eternity, rolling Regina’s words around in her mind, attempting to process them all. “I should,” she said tentatively, “apologize for convincing Cady to try and ruin…”

“Stop,” Regina said forcefully. “After everything I did to you, I deserved everything you did to me.”

“You didn’t deserve the bus. That was too much.”

“That wasn’t your fault,” Regina said, her voice impossibly tender.

Janis looked down at her shoes, trying the dissolve the ball of guilt in her stomach.

“Do you think that we could ever be friends again?” Regina asked softly.

“I think,” Janis said slowly, “that if you continue on your path to becoming a better person, we could be acquaintances.”

“I’ll take that,” Regina said, flashing Janis a smile. Approaching headlights caught both of the girls’ attentions. “That’s my mom.”

“I better go inside,” Janis said, stepping back. “Damian will be wondering where I am.”

Still, neither moved. Just as the car pulled up, Regina spoke again.

“I miss you Janis.”

Janis gave Regina a tight smile. “I miss you too.”

Janis stepped further backwards towards the door and watched as Mrs. George helped Regina down the steps and into the car. She didn’t push the door open until the car lights faded into the night.

They weren’t going to be friends anytime soon, but as Janis danced with Damian, she couldn’t help but think they were on the right path.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments would be greatly appreciated!


End file.
